Love You!
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Hanya cerita berisi sekumpulan drabble tentang orang yang selalu menyayangi orang yang disayanginya dengan berbagai cara. / KanoKido, SetoMary, HibiMomo, KonoEne, ShinAya. / Mind to review?
1. Storia 1: Makanan

Ahaha~ Akhirnya Rei balik lagi bikin cerita di fandom Kagerou Days. Rei sekarang buat cuma cerita drabble saja dengan lima OTP Rei di KagePro.

Nah, tidak usah banyak cing-cong, mari kita mulai!

**Disclaimer:**

**Kagerou Project / Kagerou Days / Mekaku City Actors © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) & Shidu**

**Story © Kurotori Rei**

**Warning:**

**OOC, typo(s), romance gagal, abal, aneh, misstypo(s), dan lain-lain.**

**Pairing:**

**KanoKido, SetoMary, HibiMomo, KonoEne, ShinAya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, **_**minna**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Makanan—

1. Kano Shuuya x Kido Tsubomi

"Tsubomi-chan~ Hari ini kau masak apa?" tanya laki-laki berambut kuning kecoklatan yang bernama Kano Shuuya kepada gadis berambut hijau yang bernama Kido Tsubomi.

Kido langsung men_deathglare _Kano ketika mendengar Kano memanggil nama kecilnya. "Jangan memanggil nama kecilku, _aho_!" Sudah pasti, Kido sangat _tsundere _jika berhadapan dengan Kano.

"Ara ara~ Aku cuma bertanya saja~ Kenapa Tsubomi-chan tidak masak?" Kido menahan tangannya untuk memukul Kano gara-gara masih memanggil nama kecilnya. Tapi memang betul kata Kano, Kido sedari tadi belum memasak.

"Hm, aku bingung. Bisakah kau memberikanku saran, Kano?" tanya Kido. Kano memutarkan bola matanya sambil berpikir, "entah." Kido juga sedari tadi mondar mandir sambil memikir hari ini memasak makanan apa.

"Ara, Tsubomi-chan, mending kita main pocky game dulu supaya pikiranmu tenang ya~" kata Kano dengan cengirannya.

BUAK!

Alhasil Kido langsung memukul Kano dengan wajah yang memerah. "_BAKAAAAAAAA_!" Dan Kano pun terpental sejauh dua meter.

2. Seto Kousuke x Kozakura Mary

Seto dan Mary sekarang sedang berada di hutan, tempat di mana dulu Mary tinggal. Katanya sih Mary kangen sama tempat tinggal dulunya itu.

KRUYUUUKK!

Oh, ternyata perut Mary sudah berbunyi tanda Mary sudah kelaparan. Mary yang sifatnya agak pemalu itu langsung menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak malu jika bunyi perutmu sangat kencang?

"Mary, kaulapar ya?" Perkataan Seto langsung membuat Mary mengangguk singkat. Seto langsung memetik apel yang berada di pohon terdekat dan langsung memberikannya kepada Mary. "Ini Mary, untukmu. Aku tak tega melihatmu kelaparan,"

Mary langsung mengambil apel itu dari tangan Seto dengan malu-malu lalu Mary pun memakan apelnya. Tapi siapa sangka, sebelum Mary memakan apelnya, ada sebuah rasa yang lebih manis dari apel dan sontak membuat wajah Mary memerah.

"Tehe, ciuman dariku, Mary."

Sedetik kemudian, Mary pun pingsan dan menyisakan Seto yang sekarang panik gara-gara Mary pingsan.

3. Amamiya Hibiya x Kisaragi Momo

Susah jadinya kalau jadi laki-laki yang _tsundere _digabungin sama gadis yang terlalu semangat dan _dere-dere_.

Pasalnya Hibiya ingin menanyakan keadaan tentang Momo yang baru pulang dari syutingnya. Sekarang Momo sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi dan mengipasi dirinya dengan _harisen_.

"Ah—uhm, _ano, oba-san_?" Akhirnya Hibiya bisa mengeluarkan suara juga. Momo langsung menengok ke arah Hibiya yang sekarang sedang garuk-garuk sofa yang didudukinya.

"Ya? Ada apa Hibiya-kun? Dan jangan memanggilku _oba-san_! Aku tidak setua itu." kata Momo sambil berdecak sebal, tapi tumben Hibiya tidak membalas perkataan Momo.

"Kau sudah makan? Kalau belum aku akan memasak untukmu," ucap Hibiya. Hah? Hampir saja Momo melempar remote televisinya ke arah Hibiya. Mulut Momo menganga lebar, serius nih Hibiya ngomong begitu?

"Hibiya-kun? Kautidak demam ataupun terbentur sesuatu 'kan?" tanya Momo sambil memegang dahinya Hibiya, takut Hibiya demam atau kepalanya terbentur sesuatu. Tapi setelah Momo pegang, dahi Hibiya tidak panas.

"Aku tidak demam ataupun terbentur **Momo-chan**," kata Hibiya dengan santainya. "Ah, kurasa kau belum makan Momo-chan, aku masak dulu ya,"

Hei, Momo belum saja berkata apapun tadi tapi Hibiya sudah bertindak duluan. Tapi memang sih Momo sudah lapar. Rasanya Momo tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat barusan, Hibiya juga memanggil namanya bukan sebutan _oba-san_ seperti biasa tapi Momo terus saja menunggu sampai Hibiya selesai memasak.

Setelah 8 menit, Hibiya datang membawa _udon_ dan _tempura_ untuk Momo. "Ini untukmu, Momo-chan. Makanlah, nanti kau bisa sakit." Mau tidak mau, Momo langsung memakan makanan buatan Hibiya. Diambilnya _tempura_ itu dan dimakannya.

"Enak," jawab Momo singkat. Itu membuat wajah Hibiya merona sedikit meskipun Hibiya tidak mau mengakuinya gara-gara terlalu _tsundere_. Setelah Momo makan, Hibiya langsung mencium Momo di pipi.

"Terima kasih karena sudah makan masakanku, Momo-chan."

Rasanya Momo sekarang ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

4. Konoha x Ene

Jika ditanya soal makanan, Konoha lah orang yang paling banyak makan di Mekakushi Dan. Beberapa tusuk _negima_ pasti akan dilahapnya langsung sampai habis.

"Konoha-kun makannya banyak sekali," kata Ene yang kebetulan _handphone_nya Shintarou dititipkan kepada Konoha karena Shintarou beserta anggota Mekakushi Dan lainnya sedang berbelanja untuk persediaan makanan.

"Hm~? Tentu saja, _negima_ itu enak," kata Konoha dengan polosnya itu membuat wajah Ene memerah gara-gara melihat wajah Konoha yang super polos itu baginya.

"Ara? Ada apa Ene-chan?" Nah, pukulan telak dari Konoha yang membuat wajah Ene super duper merah gara-gara wajah Konoha yang kelewat imut.

"T—ti—tidak kenapa-napa kok, Konoha-kun!" kata Ene sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dalam _handphone _Shintarou. Ene sedang berdiam diri, coba saja dia bisa keluar dari benda yang menghalanginya untuk keluar ke dunia nyata ini, pasti dia akan sangat senang.

"Ene-chan tidak makan?" tanya Konoha. Ene langsung menjawabnya dengan pelan, "Aku tidak pernah makan. Lagipula aku tetap segar kok~"

"Ah, coba saja Ene-chan bisa makan, kita akan makan bersama di sini, berdua."

Ah, ayo tampar pipi Ene sekarang, wajah Ene sudah kelewat merah.

5. Kisaragi Shintarou x Tateyama Ayano

Sekarang Shintarou dan Ayano sedang berada di kelas. Berdua. Baru saja ayahnya Ayano—Tateyama Kenjirou—keluar kelas mereka.

GREEK..

Shintarou berdiri dari mejanya tapi langsung dicegah oleh Ayano. "Kaumau ke mana, Shintarou-kun?" Shintarou menghela nafas, pengen rasanya dia langsung melangkah keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Ayano, tapi rasanya Shintarou tidak tega.

"Aku mau ke kantin, membeli makanan dan soda." jawab Shintarou pelan. Saat mau melangkah, Ayano mencegatnya lagi. "Tunggu, Shintarou-kun!"

"Ada apa?" Shintarou merasa kesal gara-gara dirinya dicegat terus oleh Ayano. Ayano lalu mengeluarkan dua buah _bento _dan satu buah soda. "Ini, aku ada membuat _bento _untukmu dan aku juga membeli soda khusus untukmu, Shintarou-kun."

Mendengar kata soda, Shintarou langsung mengambil soda itu dari tangan Ayano dan langsung meneguknya. "Ah, terima kasih." Shintarou dan Ayano akhirnya makan berdua di dalam kelas mereka.

"Hm, _bento_nya enak. Kaubeli di mana?" tanya Shintarou sambil menjepit _ebi katsu_nya dengan sumpitnya. Ayano menjawab, "Aku yang memasaknya sendiri. Terima kasih karena sudah bilang _bento_ buatanku enak."

Nah, wajah Shintarou langsung memerah. Shintarou tidak tahu kalau _bento _yang dia makan itu buatan Ayano. Memang sih enak, tapi Shintarou malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Eh? B—bukan begitu, aku tidak bilang enak ta—" ucapan Shintarou terpotong gara-gara ada sebuah _tempura_ yang masuk ke mulutnya. Ternyata Ayano menyuapinya, sekarang Ayano sedang tertawa kecil, sedangkan wajah Shintarou memerah. Belum pernah Shintarou disuapi oleh Ayano.

"Enak 'kan Shintarou-kun? Jangan membantah ucapan kata hatimu," ucap Ayano dengan senyumannya yang biasa. Shintarou akhirnya diam mematung, dirinya tidak bisa menyangkal apapun lagi karena memang makanan buatan Ayano itu enak.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Hoila! Ada yang kenal Rei? (Readers: Gak adaaaa!) Haha, yang pasti kaga ada lah... XD

Akhirnya Rei kembali buat fic di Fandom KagePro. Dan ficnya drabble, permulaanlah XD #plak

Five OTP in KagePro by Rei! Yeah! #kicked. Aslinya sih Rei lebih suka HibiMomo dan KonoEne dari yang lainnya, tehee~ _gomen _kalau nggak terasa _feel_nya, Rei masih amatiran *bungkuk*.

Oke, Rei menerima kritikan, saran, dan flame~ Itu terserah kalian untuk berkomentar~

Yang terakhir, mind to review?


	2. Storia 2: Tsundere

Ararara! Rei mem-publish fic ini juga, yeah! Rei sudah dapat ide, tapi maaf ya kalau pendek XP Namanya juga drabble...

Rei juga akan usaha memperpanjang KonoEne nih, gara-gara Konoha yang datar sama Ene yang ceria jadi agak susah dibuat mesra-mesraan. 'Ntar Konoha-nya jadi OOC XD. Kalau KanoKido sama HibiMomo 'kan gampang~ #slap.

Balasan review ada di bawah, mari kita mulai..!

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kagerou Project / Kagerou Days / Mekaku City Actors © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P), Shidu, Wannyanpu**_

_**Story © Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning:**_

_**OOC, typo(s), EYD tidak begitu sempurna, canon, miss typo(s), dan lain-lain**_

_**Pairing:**_

_**KanoKido, SetoMary, HibiMomo, KonoEne, ShinAya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, minna-san!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_Tsundere_—

1. Kano Shuuya x Kido Tsubomi

Siang itu, entah kebetulan atau takdir kalau Kano dan Kido bakal berduaan di markas Mekakushi Dan nomor 107. Hati Kano bersorak, sementara Kido kebalikannya. Daripada Kido bengong saja, mending dia membaca buku saja.

"Tsubomi-chan." Kejahilan Kano akan terus berulang. Kido geram, ingin mengambil pisau di dapur tapi dia takut teman masa kecilnya langsung mati.

"Jangan panggil nama kecilku, Kano. Sudah kuperingatkan berkali-kali 'kan?" kata Kido dengan datarnya. Gadis yang katanya _kuudere_ itu langsung mencari buku yang enak dibaca, dia kebetulan melihat komik kesukaan Mary yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Tsubomi-chan cantik ya. Sangat cantik." kata (atau pujian?) Kano kepada Kido dengan seringai identik miliknya.

"Bodoh. Jangan katakan hal yang tidak-tidak." tukas Kido dengan cepat.

"Tapi aku jujur loh. Tsubomi-chan lebih cantik dari siapapun."

"Aku tidak bertanya."

"Eh, sejak kapan _danchou kuudere_ kita berubah menjadi _tsundere_, eh?" Kido skakmat. Gadis berambut hijau itu sudah tidak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya lagi sehingga ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dengan cepat Kano menatap ke arah Kido walaupun itu hanya perlakuan dari _deceiving eyes_nya. Ya, yang namanya _tsundere_ tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

"Kano Shuuya! Kau itu orang yang sangat bodoh yang pernah kutemui!" Akhirnya Kido berteriak dengan sangat kencang dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

2. Seto Kousuke x Kozakura Mary

"Mary-chan. Kau sedang apa_-ssu_?" tanya Seto saat gadis berambut _cream _yang dipanggil Mary itu sedang membaca komiknya dengan sangat serius.

Mary berhenti membaca komiknya dan beralih menatap ke arah Seto. "Ah, S—Seto-kun. Aku sedang membaca komik _shoujo_. Banyak sekali tokoh perempuan di sini yang sangat _tsundere _kepada laki-laki yang sebenarnya disukainya."

Seto mengangguk pelan. "Jadi kau lumayan tertarik dengan komik itu ya_-ssu?_" Mary mengangguk kemudian kembali melanjutkan membaca komiknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian lebih banyak terjadi keheningan. Mary yang asyik membaca komiknya, sementara Seto yang diam-diam saja. Seto terlalu canggung untuk membuka percakapan antara dirinya dengan gadis yang disayanginya itu.

"Mary-chan, kau _tsundere_ tidak?" Pertanyaan yang bodoh Seto. Pastinya Mary akan menjawab 'tidak' untuk pertanyaan itu. Mary memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menjawab, "Tidak kok. Kenapa Seto-kun bertanya seperti itu?"

"Benarkah?" Seto berdehem sebentar. "Kalau aku bilang aku cinta kepadamu bagaimana?"

Blush!

Wajah Mary memerah, lalu dengan cepat ia menutupinya dengan komik yang dipegangnya. "S—Seto-kun bicara apa sih…" Seto tersenyum puas, ia telah mendapatkan jawabannya.

_Ternyata Mary-chan juga sedikit _tsundere_… _batin Seto.

3. Amamiya Hibiya x Kisaragi Momo

Malam hari itu Hibiya sedang berada di kediaman Kisaragi. Tadi sore Hibiya mengunjungi kediaman Kisaragi untuk mencari orang yang disayanginya, Momo. Tapi ternyata malah kakaknya—Shintarou—yang membukakan pintunya, katanya Momo sedang ada akting untuk pembuatan film.

Jadi sekarang, mau tidak mau Hibiya menunggu di kediaman Kisaragi untuk menunggu kepulangan Momo. Hibiya menghela nafas dan ia melihat ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

_Kenapa oba-san itu belum pulang sih?! Bukannya sudah malam?_ batin Hibiya dan sekarang ia sudah sangat resah. Bagaimana jika Momo tidak pulang? Bagaimana jika Momo tidak menginjakkan kakinya di rumahnya sekarang? Bagaimana jika Momo mengalami kecelakaan saat perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya? Hibiya menggeleng cepat, dia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang disayanginya dua kali.

_Oba-san... Ayolah cepat pulang! Aku sangat khawatir__…_ Jika selama ini Hibiya selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh di depan Momo, maka sebenarnya dalam lubuk hati terdalam Hibiya, Hibiya sangat menyayangi Momo. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Momo terluka sedikitpun, dia tidak akan membiarkan orang yang disayanginya menghilang lagi.

"Aku pulang! Eh, ada Hibiya-kun?" Dobrakan pintu yang berasal dari Momo mengejutkan Hibiya. Lelaki berambut coklat itu menghela nafas, untung saja Momo tidak kenapa-napa.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, _oba-san_?" tanya Hibiya kepada Momo. Momo menaruh tasnya dan membuka _hoodie pink_nya dan menatap ke arah Hibiya, "Eh? Jadi dari tadi Hibiya-kun mengkhawatirkanku?"

Wajah Hibiya memerah lalu dengan cepat Hibiya menyanggahnya. "T—tidak kok! Aku cuma bosan di sini gara-gara kelamaan menunggumu!" Momo tertawa kecil lalu mengacak-acak rambut Hibiya yang membuat Hibiya risih.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi pintar berbohong, heh?" Momo menyeringai lalu menatap wajah Hibiya yang memerah itu. Bahkan saja Hibiya ingin berpegangan tangan dengan Momo pada saat mereka bertemu waktu itu*.

"Baiklah! Aku jujur! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu_ ushi no oba-san_!"

Kadang seseorang menjadi _tsundere_ dalam hal tidak terduga.

4. Konoha x Ene

Siang itu Ene sedang melihat Konoha yang sedang menggambar. Dan kenapa Ene bisa bersama Konoha? Itu gara-gara Ene merengek untuk memberikan _handphone master_nya kepada Konoha. Mau tidak mau, Shintarou harus memberikan _handphone_nya kepada Konoha. Daripada seluruh folder-folder berharganya dihapus sama Ene.

"Konoha-kun sangat pintar menggambarnya. Jadi keingat masa laluku…" kata Ene dengan suara yang dikecilkan pada akhir kalimat yang dia katakan. Konoha masih menggambar dengan ekspresi yang datar. Ene berharap, coba saja ekspresi Konoha tidak sedatar itu, pasti dia berasa bercanda dengan orang yang disayanginya, Haruka…

"Ene-chan…? Bagaimana gambarku?" Setelah selesai menggambar, Konoha langsung menunjukkannya kepada Ene. Sedetik kemudian, mata Ene membulat sempurna dengan wajah yang memerah. I—itu yang digambar Konoha 'kan adalah dirinya saat masih menjadi Enomoto Takane dan Konoha yang masih menjadi Kokonose Haruka. Dan pas sekali Konoha menggambar dirinya sedang menggandeng tangan Takane—Ene—.

"K—Konoha-kun? Bagaimana kau bisa menggambar itu?" Ene bertanya dengan wajah yang super merah, sementara Konoha menatapnya dengan wajah yang datar namun polos. "Eeh? Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menggambar ini."

Ene masih terdiam. Konoha berbicara, "Aku membayangkan... Jika laki-laki ini adalah aku, dan perempuan ini adalah Ene-chan, apakah Ene-chan suka?" Wajah Ene makin memerah.

_Dan itu memang kenyataannya, Konoha-kun! _Ene merutuki dalam hati. Konoha memang suka ngomong apa yang dipikirkannya, Konoha memang super polos. "Hm.. Mungkin iya." _Sangat senang Konoha-kun! Senang banget!_

"Baiklah kalau Ene-chan suka. Yah~ Aku ingin menggandeng tangan Ene-chan seperti apa yang kugambar ini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin ya?" kata Konoha yang asal ceplas-ceplos saja dan tidak tahu kalau wajah Ene sudah mengalahkan panasnya api yang membara. Tiba-tiba, Ene menghilangkan dirinya dalam _handphone _Shintarou dan membuat Konoha kebingungan.

"Eeh? Ene-chan? Apakah dia marah?"

Di dalam _handphone _Shintarou, Ene terus menggumam-gumam kecil. "Konoha-kun _no baka_… Kau membuatku mengingat masa laluku… Jujur saja, aku sangat senang saat kau menggambar itu. Sangat senang."

5. Kisaragi Shintarou x Tateyama Ayano

Shintarou sudah lelah. Iya, lelah. Lelah melihat kedua kakak kelasnya—Kokonose Haruka dan Enomoto Takane—selalu berduaan walaupun aslinya Takane lebih suka mencueki Haruka. Tapi Shintarou lihat Takane itu _tsundere _terhadap Haruka.

"Shintarou-kun, sedang apa melihat Takane dan Haruka-san?" Ayano kebetulan lewat saat itu, dan melihat Shintarou yang terus mengintip kejadian-kejadian Takane dengan Haruka. Ayano yang menyadari arah tatapan Shintarou kepada kedua kakak kelas mereka pun mengerti.

"Kaumau seperti mereka denganku, Shintarou-kun?" canda Ayano. Shintarou terdiam, tapi kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Ayano yang membuat gadis berambut coklat kehitaman itu kaget.

Aslinya niat Ayano cuma ingin bercanda, tapi ternyata Shintarou menganggap seriusan. "Ayano. Aku juga nggak mau kalah. Kita tunjukkan kalau kita juga bisa seperti mereka." Shintarou berkata dengan volume suara yang agak keras sehingga membuat Takane dan Haruka menoleh ke belakang.

"_Ara ara_? Jadi Shintarou dan Ayano-chan itu ternyata sudah …" Takane sengaja menghentikan perkataannya, yang pasti Shintarou dan Ayano tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Takane tersebut. Wajah Ayano memerah, dan sebenarnya Shintarou juga cuma segera ditutupi dengan cepat.

"_Omedetou_, Shintarou-san, Ayano-san." kata Haruka sambil tersenyum. Tidak, tidak, padahal tadi 'kan Ayano hanya bercanda terhadap Shintarou. Ayano melihat ke arah wajah Shintarou, berharap menemukan wajah yang bercanda tetapi yang dilihat Ayano adalah wajah Shintarou yang serius.

"Shintarou selama ini _tsundere_ ya. Dari dulu bilang tidak mau dengan Ayano, ternyata dan ternyata…" Takane tersenyum jahil, sementara Haruka hanya tertawa kecil. Shintarou mengeluarkan rona merah yang sangat kecil, sementara Ayano terus menutupi wajahnya dari rona merah wajahnya.

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba Shintarou pingsan dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari hidungnya. Ayano langsung panik tetapi tidak dengan Takane dan Haruka. Takane langsung berkata, "Shintarou daritadi sudah menahan dirinya untuk tidak pingsan gara-gara melihat wajahmu, Ayano. Tapi jadinya begini deh, jaga baik-baik ya Shintarou-MU." Kemudian Takane dan Haruka langsung pergi dari tempat Ayano dan Shintarou yang sedang pingsan.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya dengan Shintarou-ku?!" Ayano baru konek saat Takane sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

To Be Continued!

.

.

.

*: Yang ngelihat PV Otsukimi Recital pasti tahu. 'Kan terakhirnya Hibiya mau megang tangan Momo tapi Momo ngelihat Hibiya dan akhirnya Hibiya jadi malu sendiri XDD #plaak.

Akhirnya selesai juga, kalau cuma buat drabble kayak gini Rei cuma bisa bikin sehari. Eh tapi kalau ide lagi ada ya~ XD

Menurut kalian, yang mana bagian yang paling kerasa _feel tsundere_nya? Menurutku sih bagian KanoKido dan HibiMomo, bagaimana menurut kalian? XD *tanya dua kali* #plaaaak.

Yosh! Waktunya balas review!

**Ryuuka Mikan: **What?! Lemon!? Nooooo! Rei masih lebih muda dari Mikan-chin. Dan Rei juga kaga tahan buat lemon naaakk! Kono-kyun (?!) 'kan emang polos, udah gak bisa diapa-apain lagi. ShinMomo? Ohohoh, Rei suka pairing itu. Pokoknya siapapun yang dipairingin sama Momo Rei suka XD. Tapi HibiMomo itu the best dong, dan Shintarou milik Ayano seorang #kicked. Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic Rei ini!

**akaiosora: **Nyahahaha, berarti kita sama. Mereka berlima juga my OTP. XD Shintarou emang baka kalau berurusan dengan Ayano saking gugupnya XD. Hibiya sudah berubah~ XD. Kalau Ene keluar dari _handphone_ Shintarou sih Rei bersyukur, my second OTP XD. Mary cocok dicium sama Seto XD. Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic Rei ini.

**Yumiharizuki: **Iyaa, KonoEne dan HibiMomo itu the best banget! HibiMomo Rei langsung suka setelah melihat PV Otsukimi Recital, kyaaa, Rei senang bangeeeeetttt! #plaak. Kalau KonoEne kaga ada PVnya sih, tapi kalau HaruTaka baru ada di Yuukei Yesterday XD. Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini.

**Yamashii Raura: **Wahhaaha, sama dong kayak Rei *tos*. XD Sip, Rei akan memperbanyak KonoEne dan KanoKido-nya. Walau Rei kaga yakin udah nambah banyak #kicked. Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau mereview fic ini.

**deasakura96: **Ehehe, _gomenasai! _Habisnya Rei bingung mau ngetik apa tentang pair kesukaan Rei satu ini XD #kicked. Ini sudah Rei tambahkan feel-nya, moga-moga kerasa ya.. Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau mereview.

Sepertinya banyak yang mengharapkan KonoEne ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu Rei akan berjuang untuk mengetik pairing KonoEne. X3

Rei menerima kritik, saran, dan flame dengan senang hati untuk membuat fic Rei semakin bagus lagi.

Terakhir, mind to review?


	3. Storia 3: Sakit

Yeah, sekarang Rei punya _mood _untuk melanjutkannya! Heyah!

Untuk pembalasan _review_, nanti ada di bawah. Oke? Dan juga untuk bagian KonoEne, sekarang akan ditulis pair HaruTaka, _chapter _depan baru KonoEne. X3

Mulaai!

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kagerou Project / Kagerou Days / Mekaku City Actors © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P), Shidu, Wannyanpu**_

_**Story © Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning:**_

_**OOC, typo(s), et cetera**_

_**Pairing:**_

_**KanoKido, SetoMary, HibiMomo, KonoEne / HaruTaka, ShinAya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, **_**minna-san**_**!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Sakit—

1. Kano Shuuya x Kido Tsubomi

Saat itu, Kido Tsubomi sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya—rumahnya bersama dengan keluarga Tateyama, Kano Shuuya, dan Seto Kousuke—, ia sedang bosan di rumah sendirian. Kenjirou sedang pergi kerja, Ayaka sedang berbelanja, Seto pergi ke tempat pacarnya—itu kesimpulan dari Kido sendiri—, dan Kano menghilang.

Alasan Kido keluar juga tidak hanya itu, ia juga ingin mencari Kano yang sering keluyuran juga. Gadis bersurai hijau tua itu menghela nafas, "Di mana si bodoh itu…? Dia membuatku sangat khawatir…"

Tepat sekali setelah Kido mengatakan itu, ia melihat Kano yang sedang meringkuk di pinggir jalan sambil memegang sebuah minuman kaleng. _Sedang apa dia di sini? _pikir Kido bingung. Kido mendekat ke arah Kano dan ia pun terkejut melihat wajah Kano yang berlinangan air mata.

"Ugh… kenapa…? Kenapa aku harus menahan semua ini sendirian…? Aku… tak ingin berbohong lebih dari ini…" isak Kano yang masih terus mengeluarkan air mata. Kido terdiam, jadi selama ini yang ia lihat senyuman dan candaan Kano itu hanyalah imitasi belaka. Jadi, selama ini Kano menyembunyikan kerapuhannya di belakang mereka? Di belakang Kido?

"Kano…" Kido tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tanpa sadar, Kano langsung memeluk Kido yang membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget. Namun pada akhirnya Kido membiarkan Kano memeluknya, membiarkan Kano mendapatkan ketenangan setelah ini. "Kido… Kau takkan pernah meninggalkan aku 'kan?"

Tatapan Kido meredup, ia melihat ke arah Kano dan tersenyum nanar.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Kano… karena aku menyayangimu…"

2. Seto Kousuke x Kozakura Mary

Seto tahu bahwa Mary adalah seseorang yang tidak kuat, ia sangat rapuh. Dan sekarang Seto sedang menemani Mary yang sedang tertidur.

Saat Seto datang pertama kali ke tempat Mary, ia juga mendengar suara pikiran Mary yang terlihat sangat kesepian. Seto tahu bagaimana rasanya kesepian dan ditinggal oleh seseorang yang kausayangi seperti seorang ibu.

"Mary-chan… Aku tahu perasaanmu…" tangan Seto mengelus rambut Mary yang sedang tertidur. Entah tidur Mary itu nyenyak apa tidak, tapi Seto berharap ia tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Seto menatap beberapa buku-buku yang telah Mary baca, ia pun membukanya.

"Buku-buku yang menarik," gumam Seto pelan. Dibukanya buku-buku tersebut, sampai ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Sebuah diari. Seto mengambilnya dan membuka buku tersebut. Lembar demi lembar ia dengan cepat pahami, _sepertinya ini dari ibu Mary-chan… dilihat dari penulisannya…_ batin Seto.

"Ngh… _Okaa-chan…_" Iris emas Seto menoleh ke arah Mary yang mengigau pelan. "jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, _okaa-chan_…" Seto datang ke tempat Mary, ia mengelus rambut Mary sekali lagi berharap gadis itu tidak kembali mengigau dan tidur nyenyak.

"Sst, Mary-chan… tenanglah. Aku di sini…" dan Seto pun mengecup pipi Mary pelan dan seulas senyum terukir di wajah Mary.

Seto tahu, semua orang punya cerita tersendiri yang mungkin orang lain tidak tahu.

3. Amamiya Hibiya x Kisaragi Momo

Siang itu, Kisaragi Momo sedang duduk dengan raut wajah yang tidak tenang dan melihat surat-surat yang bertumpuk di mejanya. Bukan, surat-surat itu bukan dari para _fans_nya, melainkan dari pada _haters_nya. Setiap idola pasti mempunyai _fans _dan _haters_ 'kan? Jadi jangan heran lagi.

"Aarghh…" Momo menjambak rambutnya. Dia sudah pusing mengurusi penggemarnya, sekarang ia harus mengurusi _haters_nya. Ini semakin pusing saja. Saat Momo sedang sibuk dalam dunianya, tiba-tiba laki-laki bersurai coklat yang bernama Amamiya Hibiya kebetulan lewat ke tempat Momo.

"Hei_ oba-san_, apa yang kaulakukan di sin—eh?" Niat Hibiya pada awalnya untuk mengejek Momo karena ia seperti orang _baka_ yang terus-terusan menjambak rambutnya seperti itu. Tapi saat ia melihat tumpukan surat-surat yang ia ketahui dari _haters_-nya—karena terlihat jelas kalau dari _fans_nya tidak mungkin Momo seperti ini—, Hibiya pun diam.

Hibiya mendekati gadis bermarga Kisaragi itu, ia melihat salah satu surat dengan isi pesan yang sangat menjijikkan bagi Hibiya. "Hei _oba-san_, jangan menangis terus." Bukannya Hibiya peduli dengan Momo, ia hanya tidak ingin melihat Momo menangis terus dan mengotori lantai.

"Berisik," desis Momo kasar. "Kau itu anak kecil… Tahu apa kau tentangku? Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini dan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Nada ucapan Momo sedikit membentak yang membuat Hibiya tersentak kaget. Biasanya Momo selalu bersikap biasa saja dan masih ceria ketika Hibiya berkata seperti itu. Tetapi sekarang lain cerita, _mood _Momo sedang tidak stabil. Menjadi _idol _itu memang butuh perjuangan yang tinggi.

"Kenapa kau masih diam saja, ayo cepat per—"

"_Baka. Oba-san_ itu orang ter_baka _yang pernah kutemui."

"A—apa?" Ucapan Momo dipotong oleh Hibiya dengan suara yang datar. Setelah Hibiya berkata seperti itu, aura-aura gelap mulai muncul di belakang Momo. Sepertinya _mood _Momo mulai bertambah buruk akibat ucapan Hibiya tadi.

"Aku bilang _oba-san _itu _baka_. Untuk apa kaumenangisi surat-surat dari _haters_ itu? Memangnya kautahu apa yang sedang mereka perbuat di luar sana?!" Momo terdiam. "Seharusnya dengan kritikan seperti itu, kau harus mencoba untuk jadi yang lebih baik lagi! Bukan terpuruk seperti ini! Apakah _oba-san _mengerti? _Oba-san _harus tetap semangat… d—dan tidak b—boleh terus m—menangis…"

Momo masih terdiam, sementara suara Hibiya sudah jadi sedikit serak dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "_Baka_." Hibiya pun segera pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Momo yang sedang terdiam—yang sebenarnya sedang menangis sambil menatap kosong surat dari _haters_ karena ucapan Hibiya tadi—.

"…_arigatou_, Hibiya…" lirih Momo pada akhirnya.

4. Kokonose Haruka x Enomoto Takane

Kini seorang Enomoto Takane sedang berada di rumah sakit, tepat berada di depan ruang tempat di mana Haruka di rawat di dalamnya. Tangannya memegang _headphone_ berwarna putihnya, matanya menatap kosong ke arah lantai.

"Aku salah… aku salah…" Takane terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Di pikirannya hanya ada satu nama, yaitu Kokonose Haruka, teman sekelasnya. Selama ini dia bersalah, selalu mendiami Haruka ketika laki-laki itu mengajaknya berbicara. Takane jarang sekali mengacuhkan Haruka, kadang ia tanggapi, itu pun dengan ucapan kasar dan hardikan.

Kakinya ia goyang-goyangkan, sesekali ia mengintip dari jendela untuk melihat keadaan Haruka yang dirawat di ruang ICU. Kenapa ia bisa bodoh sekali melupakan penyakit yang diidap oleh Haruka? Saat ia tidak mengacuhkannya, itu menambah penyakitnya semakin parah.

"Apakah Haruka mau memaafkanku ya…?" gumam Takane pelan. Ia menyesal, sekarang di pikirannya tergambar wajah Haruka yang sedang tertawa dan tersenyum, sementara wajahnya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan senyuman. Takane berharap, Haruka cepat sembuh dan mereka bisa bermain bersama kembali.

Setelah Haruka keluar dari ruang ICU ini, ia berjanji untuk tidak membiarkan Haruka sendirian. Takane akan mengacuhkan seluruh perkataan Haruka, apapun. Iya, jika Haruka masih bisa di selamatkan…

PIIIPP—

Takane mendengar suara detak jantung Haruka yang berhenti dari dalam ruang ICU tersebut. Takane juga melihat para dokter yang sibuk memompa jantung Haruka agar jantungnya kembali berdetak. Tapi usaha dokter tersebut selalu gagal dan dapat Takane simpulkan bahwa Haruka sudah meninggal. Ya, sudah meninggal.

Air mata Takane tumpah, ia tertawa pahit. Padahal jika Haruka sadar, ia ingin mengubah segalanya. Ia ingin bermain bersama Haruka lagi dan juga melihat gambaran Haruka lagi.

"Aku… sudah… terlambat…"

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat dan waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Ketika kita masih bersama dengan orang yang kita sayangi, tanpa sadar juga orang yang kita sayangi juga sudah tidak ada di samping kita lagi.

5. Kisaragi Shintarou x Tateyama Ayano

Kisaragi Shintarou dan Tateyama Ayano, mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah kursi taman. Mereka berdua sedang menunggu langit senja yang katanya sangat indah itu.

"Shintarou-kun," panggil Ayano yang membuat Shintarou menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada apa?" Jawaban Shintarou masih tetap sama, yaitu ketus. Ia hanya ingin menemani Ayano saja di sini, ia tidak ingin Ayano saja yang melihat senja di sini. Aslinya Shintarou ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bermain _game_ di rumahnya.

"Langit senjanya sudah mau muncul. Apakah kau tertarik? Sangat indah loh." kata Ayano disertai dengan senyumannya. Shintarou tidak menanggapi, ia diam saja dan membiarkan Ayano berbicara sendiri kepadanya.

Ayano tersenyum tipis ketika melihat matahari itu makin turun dan membuat langit di sekitarnya berwarna ke_oranye_an. "Kautahu, Shintarou-kun? Langit senja yang indah ini tidak akan pernah datang dua kali."

"Iya. Aku juga tahu itu." balas Shintarou datar. Setiap orang mana pun pasti tahu kalau langit senja sebagus ini tidak pernah datang dua kali. Setelah mendengar tanggapan Shintarou yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan Ayano ini, Ayano melanjutkan, "Itu artinya kesempatan yang kaugunakan sekarang ini tidak bisa datang dua kali."

"Hah?" Kali ini gantian Shintarou yang bingung, ia menatap ke arah Ayano meminta penjelasan. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya Ayano yang terus-terusan tersenyum—lebih ke arah senyuman miris—kepadanya. "Hei Ayano, apa yang kaubicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau akan mengerti, Shintarou-kun. Jangan pernah terus-terusan terlarut dalam kesedihan, oke? Kesempatan yang kaugunakan hari ini tidak bisa datang dua kali." ucap Ayano tersenyum bahagia. Saat Shintarou mengedipkan matanya, Ayano sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya, melainkan hanya tertinggal sebuah syal merah di sebelah tempat duduknya.

"Ah—" Shintarou tidak mengerti, jadi semua yang ia lihat itu adalah sebuah imitasi? Ayano sudah tidak ada? "—aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, k—kenapa…?" Bulir-bulir air turun dari iris hitam Shintarou. Ia menyeka air matanya dengan tangannya lalu memegang syal merah itu.

"Aku tidak membencimu… aku menyayangimu…"

Sesuatu yang Shintarou lihat itu adalah sebuah imitasi yang bermakna besar bagi Shintarou. Dan Shintarou teringat, bahwa Ayano sudah tiada sejak lima bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

TBC or End?

.

.

.

Yeah, akhirnya selesai juga. Ngerasa bagian ShinAya itu kebalikannya dari HaruTaka. Gila, perasaan Rei itu bagian ShinAya-nya pendek bangett! ;_; _gomen _kalo semua pair ini feel-nya kurang.

Balasan _review_...

**wong lewat: **benarkah? Rei juga ngerasa ShinAya itu imut loh. Ini sudah lanjut dan terima kasih sudah mau mereview.

**deasakura96: **Kaga apa, biar greget Ene di dalam terus dan gak ketemu Konoha *ditampar*. Ini sudah lanjut dan terima kasih sudah mereview.

**akaiosora: **Wakakaka, Kido di sini memang jadi _tsundere_ walau aslinya _kuudere_. Kalo Hibiya memang cocok dibuat _tsundere_. Tak ada Hiyori, Momo pun jadi *slap*. Oke, nih Rei udah adain HaruTaka-nya sebagai pengganti KonoEne, wakakakaka. Ini sudah lanjut dan terima kasih sudah mau mereview.

Itulah balasan _review_nya, maaf jika _chapter_ ini kurang memuaskan. Rei menerima saran, kritik, dan _flame_ dengan senang hati.

Akhir kata, _mind to review this story_?

Jakarta, _**28 NOVEMBER 2014**_


End file.
